Screaming till the end
by twilight-jasper's the best
Summary: Edward left and bella not taking i lightly. WELL, when edward leaves she decides that she's not going to be nice bella anymore. I SUCK at summeries so read to find out SM OWNS ALL TWILIGHT I OWN NOTHING my story is dne but i may add more POVs


**Bella POV**

"I love you, don't ever forget that." He said while sliding into the shadows. "Don't leave me! You promised you'd stay! You promised as long as I wish! I wish I wish!" I screamed through the tears that were flowing relentlessly through my stinging eyes. "Be safe" was his last words. "COME BACK!" my voice screeched though the now quiet forest. As I lay crying on the forest ground I heard a whoosh. Whose there? I try to talk but I can't with my body shaking sobs that are bursting from my mouth. "Listen don't scream, I'm not going to hurt you." A sweet female voice said. The scent. Not human. Not werewolf. It's vampire. "Please kill me. Now." I begged to the predator holding me. Without Edward I don't have life. "Dear, I can't do that, I will not do that to you why end a young life. I saw what happened with you and that boy. It's not worth ending your life." the voice said again. "KILL ME" I begged even more. I could feel my world spinning even though I have not moved. My eyes, I can't see. I'm dying. Good, the world will be rid of me and now Edward can live happy with someone like Tanya a vampire, not some stupid human. Death is peaceful. Like lying on a feather bed. My wrist feels warm. Warmer. Warmer. Hot. Too Hot. TOO HOT!! It's like someone took gasoline and poured it on you a light a match too painful. Why can't I just die. Let me die. Let me die Let me die. Let me die Let me die. Let me die Let me die. Let me die Let me die. Let me die Let me die.

**Let me die. **

What unforgivable thing did I do in my life to make me deserve this? To deserve this pain in my final hours. The fire is running from my hands and arms running into my heart. Making my heart burn with the intensity with a thousand white hot suns. Then my heart just stopped. It took me a minute to realize I wasn't dead.

I was, was a vampire. No, No not without Edward. I open my eyes to see the woman that did this to me. All I see is red hate covering my eyes. "Dear I changed you because you were dying. I'm sorry for what has happened to you but I must go now. I'll come back one day for you. Good bye." And she was gone. Everyone leaves me. Why I'm so angry with everything from my human life coming rushing into me the only thing I'm cable of doing right now is screaming. I let the wildest, loudest scream my new body could produce. I think I found out what my power was. As I scream tress around me burst. Birds try to escape the ear piercing scream. They failed. They drop one by one from the tree tops dead ears blooded. I wonder what would happen if I do this to a vampire? Well, I say I'm going to let myself find out.

I run myself back to my house. I look in the mirror. I'm beautiful. My eyes are a bright red. I like them that way. I hope they stay that way. To document my new life. My new goal. I'm not going to kill humans. I would feel to guilty. Ugg, I'm thirsty. It's time to drink. NO! Charlie's home.

"hey Bells." "Bells?" he asked. "Dad don't come in the kitchen." I yell hoping he would not. That was a dry hope. "Bells what's wrong!" he asked while coming into the kitchen. "What, what happened to you Bells, why are yours eyes red?" he asked taking in my new appearance. "don't call me Bella, bells or anything of that nature. Bella doesn't exist. It's Isabella." I say. Bella was my old life. I making my self a new one. And if I'm making myself a new one I'm breaking all the rules. "Goodbye Charlie. I'm leaving if I stay longer you might not ever have the chance to leave." I say while walking out the door. "You're not going anywhere, young lady! Now you're going to stay in this house and explain everything!'' he said. I had to hunt my throat was a full on fire now he maybe had minute till I killed him out of thirst. "Charlie, oh I don't care anymore, Charlie I'm now a vampire, I'm thirsty so I'm going hunting, and then I'm finding Edward to kill him, I love you dad Bye." I and ran full vampire speed. I look back to see him standing there I guess Charlie left his life behind too now.

I can't last any longer. I attack the nearest thing. It's human. The blood is amazing. It's like when a recovering drug addicting gets his first hit after a couple days of with drawl pure pleasure. After I finished drinking the human I see that it's Jacob? Hmm, I feel no remorse I feel nothing except happy I'm full and hate towards Edward. Hmm, maybe I'll be a real vampire unlike Edward.

I'm hungry and it hasn't even been an hour yet! I'm bored too so I decide to use my power to kill someone. There is a bouncer standing by that club if I can get him further away than everyone I can get him. "hey, miss where do you think your going?" the bounce asked. "In the club" I said while dazzling him. "Sorry no one gets in unless you're on the list and you're not on it." He said. "Are you sure I can't do anything to change your mind?" I asked while purring. "Chuck, be back in a few!' he yelled while pulling me along into an ally a little while down. "so how bad do you want to get into that club?" he asked seductively. "Not much I mainly want you." Which would sound total different to his ears then to a vamp I just want his blood. I'm bored now Meat head over here is taking it too far. 'Hey want to hear a secret?" I asked leaning closer. "yea tell me" He said excitedly. When he leaned close enough, I had my lips touching his ear, I screamed with all my might. His ear burst. Literally. But, who cares, So I drank his blood and fled the scene. I ran towards the Cullen's house and was there in a matter of minutes. Seems deserted. But someone has been here recently. Maybe an hour old. Wait, I hear something.

"What are you doing on MY propriety?" someone snarled. I turn around. "Emmett?" I asked surprised. "Bella, when did you become a vampire?'' he asked surprised. " uh, I was bitten three days ago woke up today. I just ate." Whoops I wonder if he can smell the human on me? "Eat what?" he said noticing my red eyes. "A deer, newborn remember we always have red eyes, God, deer is horrible how do you eat it?" I asked faking. "you get used to it." He said believing my lie. "hey, why are you here when everyone left?" I asked. "Oh, a new born attacked Jacob and killed him, Carlisle wanted us to check it out." He said. "Oh, that was a girl named Mary." I thought quickly. "she got changed with me." I lied smoothly. "she left she said she had _business _to take care of." I lied again I had business to take of. "Bella…" He said before I cut him off. "DON"T CALL ME THAT!" almost yelled but I don't want to hurt him. "why?" he asked while rubbing his ear. "I can't be called that after ed… just don't call me it Ok?" I said. He understood it was about Edward leaving. "what do I call you then?" he asked confused. "Call me Isabella." I said my old/new name. "Ok?" he said still confused. "So when are you going back to you family. I really need to tell Alice something." I said "You can just tell me now" she said while standing behind me.

"ALICE!" I said loudly. "BELLA! I can't believe you're a vampire!" she said squealing. Emmett went over and told her my new name. "Oh Ok!" she said still happy. "Do you have a power?" she asked now curious. "yea but I should probably not show you." I said remembering the bouncer. "WHY! PLEASE!" they both said with the puppy dog pout. I hate that pout. "Fine, but cover your ears." I said warning them. They put there hands over there ears and I let lose a loud yet not ear busting screams so I wouldn't kill them. "That was so…COOL!" Emmett yelled. "WHAT?" Alice yelled. Oh please don't tell me I made her go deaf. "Oh wait I can hear again, THAT WAS AWESOME!" she yelled. "thank you, Where is everyone else?" I asked, so I know when I get to kill Edward. "They should be here any second." Alice said while coming out of a vision. "Alice, Emmett what was that noise? It sounded like a scream." Carlisle asked while coming into the driveway. "That was Isabella." Alice said remembering my name change. "Bella?" asked a velvet voice that made me want to die, and want to kill, want to burst my own ears just so I don't have to hear it.

"Edward, don't come near me." I said warning him. "Oh, Bella I love you, I'm sorry I love you!" He said while hugging me. It made me want to vomit. "Let go of me or else." I said while pushing him off me. "Bella you have ever right to be mad at me I'm sorry so, so sorry." "YOU'RE SORRY?!!?" I use my power while screaming this at him. Oops. I think that was my loudest scream ever. Yep, as I'm still screaming the trees burst around me birds fall from the sky, and all the windows shatter on the house. "Edward," I say at normal yelling tone. "I will kill you for what you've done to me.'' I said darkly before I ran.

I ran, and ran, and ran. I can't believe I ended up here. In our meadow. HIS meadow I thought correcting myself. Depression over took me rembering all the human memories that happen with him. Sobs shake my body, I scream as loud as my power lets me. Sob, scream, sob, scream, sob, and scream. It goes like that for hours. I feel a hand touch my shoulder. I try to say 'don't touch me' but all that comes out is "don't me no" very assertive Isabella I think. "It's ok; Edward's being a jerk expecting you to take him back like that." Jasper says to me. "Yea, he can't expect her to forgive him just like that!" Alice added my sobs and screaming stopped.

"Bell…Isabella" Alice corrected herself. "You can call me Bella Alice, you to Jasper." I told them. "Where is everyone else?" I asked. "They wanted to give you space." Jasper explains. "And try to regain their hearing!" Alice said while laughing. "yea, sorry about that" I said shyly. "Bella I wanted to talk to you about you power." Jasper said wryly. "what about it?'' I asked truly curious. "There is a legend about your power." He said. "uhhh? What about it?'' I asked confused. "Well, they say when a vampire is going through a transformation as you know their power is a stronger thing from their human life. Well, your power comes from great feeling." He said and I remembered the pain of when he left. "Ow, and your feelings are also amplified." "sorry" I apologized. "anyway, when you're feeling great emotional pain your power will reflect your feelings, what was the first thing you did when you woke from the transformation?" he asked. "I, I couldn't even express words so I just did the only thing I could I, I…. screamed." I said remembering. "there you go." He said finished. "is there anything else?" I asked feeling like it's not over. "well, yes you will always feel that pain and hated in till you kill the object that caused it." He said mumbling the last part. "Edward?" I questioned. Just saying his name makes the hatred and pain boil over. I couldn't even scream at that point I just let lose a guttural snarl that sounded so frighting and scary, Alice actually looked scared. I couldn't handle this pain and anger that was radiating from me I felt sorry for Jasper having to take my pain and anger so I ran to save them all. I ran to save Edward, I ran to keep Jasper from having my pain, save all of them from me.

I ran anywhere my legs took me, feeding where ever I go. I feel no remorse for the people I drain on the way to where ever. No remorse for them, their families, or their friends. Being a newborn I don't have much self-control. So I stay awake from towns and stick to the forest.

The pain is overwhelming I can't keep it inside any longer. I run deep into the forest where no one would be able to hear me. There's not much of a population in northern Canada in the middle of nowhere. I let all my emotions pour out of me. My screaming getting louder each second. I sob and sob and sob. It goes on for days, maybe weeks. I just sobbed, screamed, yelled I lost track of time. For all I knew the world could have ended. I was trapped in an endless pit of despair that just surrounded me in darkness. In till someone pierced it. "Bella?" a voice asked I couldn't tell who is was, my sobs and screams wee affecting me. "Cover you ears!" someone shouted. I think it was Carlisle he was very fatherly like that. They would never be able to get close enough to me while I'm screaming like this. They would

A) Die B) go permently deaf or C) I don't know but it looks bad

"I can't get any closer it hurts!" I think Alice shouted. "Just let the bitch yell and cry in till her hissy fit is over!" I pretty sure Rosalie said. Right after I heard that I mixed my scream with a snarl directed at her. "ROSE DON"T SAY THAT!'' Emmett boomed. "We have to help her" a motherly voice added. Esme. "Her pain is overwhelming." Jasper said. Then I heard him scream. Not like mine but as loud as a normal vampire can go. I heard him sob. My emotions are too much for him. He's just like me. Sob, scream, sob, scream. I yell out "I'm sorry jasper" and then continue to scream and sob. "Bella." A velvet voice asked. It made me angry. Jasper too we both let out a snarl. I feel bad for putting my emotions on him. "Bella, kill me." Edward said. "Kill me! I can't see you like this!" he yelled. That made me stop screaming. The sobbing continued on though. "no I will not hurt you." I sobbed out. "It's hurting me more to see you like this!" he yelled coming closer. "I will not hurt you any longer. good bye, you all. I love you all!" I yelled as I ran. With my newborn strength I outran them easily. I ran and ran in till I knew they would not be able to find me for awhile. I wrote a note. I didn't have any paper so I wrote it on a rock with my nail.

_Dear,_ _Edward+family,_

_I love you. Don't to anything rash. Don't kill yourself. Now you can be happy finally with Tanya or someone like her. You don't need me. Jasper doesn't deserve to have to feel my pain. None of you deserve it. I left this as a good bye. love you all, including you Edward. You were all my family always will be. _

_Love, Bella_

_P.S. The Cullens love with a love that is more than love_

_P.S.S. Alice I really did actually love shopping with you _

Then I lit the fire for my own death. I just burn myself in the flames knowing I couldn't rip myself apart.

It was worse than the pain of my transformation. Not peaceful at all. I kept myself from screaming out in pain. I was dying in the place of someone I loved. It was worth it. I have one last thing to say before the pain over takes me. I scream with all the might I have so everyone will know. "I, BELLA SWAN LOVES EDWARD CULLEN. EDWARD I NEED TO SAY THIS TO YOU! I…" and the flames over took me.

_The End_


End file.
